


(I Can’t) Sleep Without You

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca decides to stay home and work while Aubrey goes out with the girls. It doesn’t take her long to realize she misses her wife, and won’t be able to sleep until she gets home.





	(I Can’t) Sleep Without You

Beca was sat in her home office trying unsuccessfully to work on some music. Sometimes the muse hit her and she could produce wonderful music all night. Other times, like tonight, she could stare at a blank notebook and feel completely uninspired. Just as she was opening her third granola bar in the last hour she heard a tap on her open door. 

Standing there barefoot in a pair of yoga pants and an oversized white tee shirt was her wife Aubrey. They smiled at each other when they made eye contact and Aubrey moved herself into Beca’s den of solitude. 

“Hey beautiful,”Aubrey said as she came over and made herself comfortable on the arm of Beca’s chair.

Beca wrapped her arms snuggly around her wife’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. “Hey yourself, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?” 

Aubrey slipped her hands on top of Beca’s that were resting on her waist and pressed a kiss to her wife’s temple. “I was just texting Chloe and she said her and some of the other girls were going to go out drinking and possibly do karaoke. Kind of an impromptu Bella’s reunion. She was wondering if we wanted to go. So what do you say, you interested?” 

Beca sighed,”I would love nothing more than to go out with you and the girls. You know how much I love watching you make a fool of yourself when your drunk. However I have done absolutely zero work so far tonight and I really need to have something completed by Monday. I’m sorry babe.”

Disappointment covered Aubrey’s face for a split second before she was able to cover it up with a forced smile. “That’s okay, I have some cases I need to look over anyway. I’ll just go text Chlo, and let her know we aren’t coming.” 

Aubrey extracted herself from her wife’s hold and stood up to leave the room but Beca caught her by the wrist and got her to look her in the eyes again. “Don’t be silly, just because I don’t want to go out doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. It’s been forever since you have hung out with the girls I know they would love to see you. It will do you good to get out of the house and let loose a little bit.”

Aubrey looked hesitant before asking”Are you sure? I mean I feel bad leaving you here all alone working while I’m out drinking and having a good time.”

Beca scoffed,”do you think I can’t keep myself entertained for like five hours while you go have fun? I’ll have you know I enjoy my alone time, besides you know loud clubs and louder Bella’s really aren’t my thing. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Aubrey stared at her face for a few minutes trying to find any signs of deceit. When she was satisfied that Beca was telling the truth she pulled her up and kissed her soundly. “Alright, I’m going to go text Chloe that I’m coming and then change into something a little less comfortable. Come zip me up?”

Beca sighed playfully,”I guess Posen, have you always been this needy?”

Aubrey swatted her on the ass before grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of their bedroom.” Yes I have , Mitchell, and that’s why you love me”. 

Beca was happily watching Aubrey’s ass sway as she was being pulled”I most certainly do!”

Beca sat on the bed playing with the zip on her hoodie while Aubrey was hidden somewhere in the closet. She came out in nothing but black silk panties and a matching bra holding two hangers with different dresses on them. “ which one, the black or the red?” Aubrey asked.

Beca was too busy staring at her wife’s smoking hot body, wondering how in the hell she got so lucky, to even realize Aubrey was speaking.

Aubrey laughed and shook the hangers in Beca’s face while calling her wife’s name to try to get her attention. “Beca, earth to Beca.” 

Beca’s eyes finally snapped up to see Aubrey right in her face.” What the fuck dude? How did you get so close so fast?”

Aubrey giggled “I’ve been calling your name for like five minutes Becs. And by the way my eyes are up here.” She said pointing at her face.

“Sorry for staring, dude, but have you seen you? You are fucking hot! I’m not sure I want you to go now. I mean I can think of a lot of fun activities for us to do right here on this bed, that require less clothes, not more.”

Aubrey lifted her eyebrows at her wife ”as interesting as that sounds I’ve already told the girls I’ll be there and my cab’s on it’s way. So I ask you again, which dress?”

Beca pointed to the hanger in Aubrey’s left hand, “black, you look gorgeous in black.”

Aubrey leaned down and gave Beca a kiss before straightening back up and slipping the dress up her body and turning her back to her wife gently moving her blonde locks out of the way. “Zip me up please?”

Beca stood and ran her hands along her wife’s sides and up across her ass. She slowly and gently eased the zipper up while pressing her body into Aubrey’s and rolling her hips into Aubrey’s ass once and placing a kiss to the back of her neck. She heard Aubrey’s breath hitch and felt her leaning into her touch. 

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining in the least” Aubrey asked. Beca kissed her under her ear before moving her arms up to Aubrey’s shoulders. “Just reminding you of what’ll be waiting for you when you get home.”

Aubrey stepped out of Beca’s reach and went back to the closet to grab her heels and was slipping them on as she walked out. They both rolled their eyes when they heard the cab honk outside. Aubrey picked her phone up off the bedside table and her and Beca walked out to the foyer where she grabbed her purse and keys off the hall table. 

“I love you Becs, I’ll see you in a little bit.” Aubrey said as she leaned in for one last kiss.

Beca kissed her soundly and patted her ass as she turned to open the door for her wife”I love you too, Aubs. Text me when you are on your way home. I’ll probably be asleep but I still want to know.” 

Aubrey nodded and said”I will, and in case you are asleep when I get in, goodnight.” And with one last look she slipped out of the door. 

Beca went back to her office where she spent two hours doing little more than doodling on her notebook. She decided she was hungry again and went in search of food. She dug the pizza rolls out of the back of the freezer and dumped the box onto a cookie sheet and threw it in the oven.

While she waited for her food to cook she checked her phone for any messages, when she saw she had none she sighed and sat down at the island and started playing solitaire.

When her food was done she took a bottle of water out of the fridge and went and sat on the couch with a plate of pizza rolls. She burned her mouth on at least three because without Aubrey there to tell her to let them cool she was too stubborn to wait. As she ate she flipped through the channels on the television. There was nothing on as usual, so she took her plate and water bottle back to the kitchen to clean up. 

Once the kitchen looked like it had before Aubrey left she went back to her office. She couldn’t believe how bored she was. Before getting with Aubrey she was alone all of the time. Now she couldn’t even entertain herself for five hours. She missed her wife, and she still had two hours to kill. She took out her guitar and played a few bars before giving up on that too.

She went in their room to try to sleep so maybe the time would go by faster. Once she was laying on the bed though, she realized that the sheets and pillows smelled like Aubrey’s shampoo. And she brought Aubrey’s pillow up to her nose and inhaled her wife’s scent, before getting lost in very vivid daydreams of the many ways she would love to be touching the blonde right now.

Finally she was brought out of her vivid thoughts by a ping from her phone. “On my home now love, be there in five minutes.” read the text from Aubrey. Beca put her wife’s pillow back where she got it from and rolled over and pretended to be asleep. 

Aubrey quietly unlocked and opened the front door and took her heels off as she walked in. Holding her heels in her left hand she tiptoed into their room. She dropped her shoes quietly at the foot of the bed and crept into the bathroom. She made quick work of washing the makeup off of her face and took her dress off and hung it on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. She quietly made her way over to Beca and their bed in her bra and panties. She lifted the covers quickly and slipped in and spooned up to Beca.

She was quickly thrown on her back by a giggling brunette, straddling her hips and kissing her forcefully. Beca pulled back and grinned,”God babe, I missed you so much.” She whispered before moving her head down to nibble on Aubrey’s ear. 

“I missed you too, baby.” Aubrey moaned rolling her hips up to meet Beca’s crotch. “I’m never going out without you again.” she moaned. Beca looked down at her and smiled, ”Agreed!” She laughed.


End file.
